Seduction Deduction
by xxDustNight88
Summary: An intriguing email calls Sherlock to New York where Tony Stark becomes his latest client, but there's more than meets the eye to this simple case. Much more indeed.


**Author's Note:** Holy moly. This entire story is wholeheartedly dedicated to twztdwildcat. When I asked for rare pair suggestions, she delivered. I saw this pairing and that was the end for me. A new ship for my armada. No words. I truly hope you enjoy this smutty goodness. Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua because she rocks and I love her. Now go and read all the words. I can't wait to see what you think! Woo! xxDustNight88

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot belongs to my twisted mind. Characters and familiar settings/quotes all belong to Marvel or BBC. I make no money from this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Seduction Deduction_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Tony Stark/Sherlock Holmes  
Summary: An intriguing email calls Sherlock to New York where Tony Stark becomes his latest client, but there's more than meets the eye to this simple case. Much more indeed.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #2 Rare Pair_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Seduction Deduction_

It wasn't every day that one found themselves personally requested to solve a case for one of the most prominent Avengers to date. Originally having no interest whatsoever, Sherlock Holmes had moved the email to the trash folder and then went about his day. However, something about that email had haunted him for the rest of day, always jumping to the forefront of his mind when there was a spare minute of silence. That was probably the intent, garner his interest _just_ enough so that he would want to talk more on the subject. In person. As the email had suggested.

That was why, for some ungodly reason, Sherlock had taken a cab directly to the airport and flown to the states after having removed the email from the trash and rereading it two more times. Upon his arrival in New York City, he'd been picked up by a man simply known as 'Happy', who did not appear happy in the slightest to make his acquaintance. The feeling was mutual. Sherlock was here to solve a case. Nothing more. Nothing less. The drive was slow, but eventually, Sherlock arrived at the Avengers Tower.

Happy had showed him inside, leading him through the grangour lobby before shuffling him onto an elevator. The uppermost floor was where they arrived next, the open layout allowing him to see the most stunning views of New York laid before him. It was showy, definitely a way for the billionaire to draw his visitors in and keep them wanting more. Sherlock was adamant that he would not succumb to such desires, that he would be able to maintain his solitary reason for being here. Solve the case.

Having had his fill of the views, Sherlock turned to find he was no longer accompanied by the chauffeur, but was instead being watched by his client. Mr. Stark wasn't a tall man, but he was definitely able to project himself with an aura of confidence.

"Mr. Stark," Sherlock greeted, nodding toward the man as he slowly made his way to where he still stood by the window.

"Please, it's Tony," the man told him, extending his hand as he stopped in front of him. When Sherlock merely glanced at the appendage rather than accepting the handshake for what it was, Tony clapped his hands together and gave him a knowing smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock Holmes. I've been eagerly anticipating your arrival. Come, we'll have a seat and discuss the reason for your visit."

That was three days ago now, Sherlock long since having found the missing arc reactor and returning it safely to Tony Stark before it could be sold on the Black Market. He'd been paid, handsomely at that, and yet...he remained in New York. Something was keeping him here, and he knew it wasn't the change in location or the _people_ of the city. No, Sherlock longed to return to London and its familiarity, but he just _couldn't_.

Sitting in the run-down diner on some odd numbered street, the detective sipped his bland cup of tea and stewed over the fact that he could not find his way to the airport. He wanted to discern what was holding him back so he set aside the disappointing tea and closed his eyes. He visited his Mind Palace where he promptly lost himself in picking apart the email, reviewing the aspects of the case, and finally, Tony Stark himself. Iron Man, as he otherwise was known. Image after image bombarded his mind until, at long last, he was pulled from his mind with a gasp.

Realizing that quite some time had passed, Sherlock threw down enough American money to pay for his uneaten meal and tea before bolting from the diner. He had a sudden urge to return to Stark Tower, knowing that the answer to his distress would be found there. Probably sipping a whiskey and lounging on the sofa as Sherlock had seen him do upon numerous occasions these past few days. Racing through the darkened streets of New York, he was given a few odd looks as he dashed by.

When he reached Stark Tower, Sherlock looked upward, his eyes narrowed as he sought out the windows at the top of the lavish building. While most of the floors below were dark, the occupants and workers having gone home for the evening, what he knew to be Tony Stark's office was still well lit. Tony was awake, one thing or another keeping him from resting. Smirking to himself, Sherlock had a good inkling he knew what that was. Without looking both ways, he darted across the street and hurried through the revolving doors.

Security did not stop him, having grown used to his presence by this point. He entered the elevator and typed in the passcode that would take him to the top floor. His body tingled with excitement, the thrill of the case renewed now that he was aware of what he'd missed in the first place. Why was he always missing one highly _critical_ deduction? It never failed, but this time he was bound to make it right. As the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open, Sherlock took a deep breath and entered the room he'd last seen earlier that morning.

Without announcing himself, Sherlock strode across the room and directly into the office. Sure enough, Tony was settled in a chair, sipping a whiskey just as he knew he would be. It was relief, really, to be right about that, but there was more to come. Seemingly unsurprised by his abrupt appearance, Tony merely lifted his gaze from the tablet in his lap, a smirk slowly sliding into place on his lips. He said nothing, instead waiting for Sherlock to speak first.

"You did not need my help in locating the arc reactor." It was meant to be a question, but it came off as a statement. Still, Sherlock waited for an answer, shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat and narrowing his eyes at his former client.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Tony made him wait for his answer. He set aside his tablet and then stood, moving so that he and Sherlock were mere feet away from one another. He finished his drink with a flourish, tilting his head as he observed the detective. Apparently seeing something that he liked, he moved around him and headed toward the lavish bar on the far side of the room.

"Need a drink?" he asked, setting his tumbler down and grabbing for another. When he looked up to find Sherlock still standing where he'd left him, Tony smirked. "I need a drink. You should have one too." He poured two fresh glasses of whiskey and then returned to Sherlock, handing one over.

Sherlock accepted the glass, but did not drink. Instead, he followed Tony's movements carefully, not wanting to miss a single second of this interaction. "You knew where the arc reactor was being hidden, and I would go so far as to say that you had every ability to retrieve it on your own, as well. So why did you need me? Why did you ask me to to fly all this way for nothing?"

"I didn't," Tony replied nonchalantly, returning to his seat and taking a long sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock questioned, his face clouding with confusion. "It was in the email."

"I said that my original arc reactor was missing, yes. And I also said that I wanted to discuss the idea of you finding it for me in person, but not once did I say you should _come_ to me. You made that call on your own, and here you are." As the Iron Man finished explaining, he watched as Sherlock froze in place, realizing his error in judgement.

Sherlock took a deep breath, a flush of embarrassment coloring his neck at being tricked in such a manner. Glancing down at the drink he held, Sherlock exhaled and then threw back the expensive whiskey, swallowing it all in one long pull. When he was finished, he leaned forward and set the empty glass on the table next to where Tony was seated. Straightening up, he brushed his hands down his fancy coat and readjusted the scarf at his neck.

Meeting Tony's smug gaze, he relaxed his face into a look of indifference, no longer willing to play whatever game this was turning into. He was frustrated at having been unable to figure out the ruse, and now he was being teased. It was entirely a waste of time, in his opinion. Rocking back onto the heel of his feet and then back forward he finally formulated a proper response.

"I appreciate the drink, Mr. Stark. I believe I will be going now. If ever you are in London and in needed of a Consulting Detective, you know where to find me." Then, he promptly turned on his heel and returned to the elevator.

Leaving turned out to be far more difficult than he'd hoped it would be. For some reason, he was torn between turning around to stealing one last glance at Tony or just leaving it as it was. In the end, the former won out despite what he knew was for the best. Tony was standing now, his face the one full of confusion, drink long forgotten. He said not a word, though, as Sherlock boarded the elevator and disappeared from sight.

Once back on the streets of New York, Sherlock decided to walk a few blocks in the cool night to clear his mind before calling for a cab. Yes. A brisk walk with his mind turned off would surely cure whatever ailed him currently. Crossing the street and preparing to put as much distance between him and Tony bloody Stark as possible, Sherlock stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and began walking, mentally checked out for the time being.

. . . .

Sometime later, Sherlock found himself coming out of his mind palace abruptly and without doing so himself. At least, that was what he assumed as he stood still at the entrance to an alleyway. Turning on his heel, slowly, so that the uneven payment crunched beneath his expensive shoes, he listened intently for movement of any kind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he realized that he was no longer alone. Someone was following him, trailing him for a few blocks at this point, if not more.

Smirking to himself, Sherlock stepped backward into the alleyway, hiding within its dark depths as he prepared to go hand to hand with whoever planned to harm him. If they were looking for a fight, he would put up a fight. However, as the seconds ticked on into minutes and no one appeared, he began to get anxious. Where was his pursuer and what did they want from him? Moving further into the alleyway, he became cocky, deciding to call out, revealing himself entirely.

"I know you are there," he called, chuckling slightly. "Come out and play." He braced himself, prepared for someone to surge out of the darkness at any second and begin the brawl. Only, that didn't happen. Instead, there was a whirring noise from above, drawing his attention toward the rooftops.

Iron Man.

Iron Man was lowering himself through the gap between the buildings until he was standing before Sherlock. He said nothing, waiting for the consulting detective to acknowledge his presence. He didn't have to wait long,

"I will admit I was not expecting it to be _you_ who was following me through the dark," Sherlock spoke softly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I half expected a petty thief to attempt tackling me." He looked directly into the glowing eyes of the Iron Man's mask, waiting for a response of some kind.

"I took care of the would be thief three blocks ago," came the mechanicalized voice of Tony Stark through Iron Man's coms. "You should be a bit more careful, you know. Walking all by yourself through the streets of New York while clearly lost in deep thought will get your throat sliced."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth tipped upward. "It's a good thing you were following me then, protecting me from being sliced apart." Iron Man threw a knife at Sherlock's feet but said nothing, causing him to raise his eyebrows. It appeared there really had been a threat to him at one point or another. "It would seem I was more preoccupied than I thought. How will I ever thank you for being such a good samaritan?"

"I take it, then, that you still have not deduced the real reason you felt compelled to travel halfway across the world for a simple case?" Iron Man took a step toward Sherlock, who unconsciously stepped backward, his back now placed firmly against the brick wall behind him. "I was expecting more from the Great Sherlock Holmes. Tsk. Tsk."

"You wanted me to come to New York. To you." The correct answer hit him so abruptly, Sherlock was suddenly thankful for the solid wall behind his back, helping to hold him upright. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as moment after moment flashed through his mind, giving him the clarity he so desperately sought.

The email. Tony's hand on his arm as he showed him pictures of the stolen arc reactor. His pleasure at seeing Sherlock's curiosity to the Iron Man suit for the first time. The dinners spent together on the sofa, wine shared between the both of them as they tried to figure out where the arc reactor was being held. Tony's unexpected hug of triumph when Sherlock had successfully handed over the missing artifact before inviting him to stay for another night. Tony hadn't wanted him solely for the case, he'd wanted _him_.

All of him.

Snapping his gaze back to the glowing eyes of Iron Man, he tried to calm his frantically beating heart but failed miserably. Stumbling forward, the gap between them closing with every step, Sherlock tried to form a proper sentence. Words were not happening for him, however, the rush of a solved case flowing through his veins and making him feel high. Or was that from something else? Attraction. That was what this feeling was commonly known as.

Attraction. Arousal. Lust.

Sherlock felt it all, and he felt it for Tony Stark. "You wished to seduce me," he said simply, his voice dropping an octave as his breath quickened and desire began to pool in his lower abdomen. "You orchestrated this entire case so that I would willingly come to your bed."

"It doesn't have to be a bed," Iron Man replied as the suit he wore opened to reveal Tony Stark. He stepped out of the metal facade, one hand coming out to push Sherlock roughly against the wall. "I would have you right here in this alley if you so desired."

"Why me?" Sherlock wanted to know, needed to know why out of all the people who ached to have the illustrious billionaire, he had chosen to seduce Sherlock Holmes. His cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come.

Laughing lightly, Tony closed the distance between the two of them, his body flush against the taller man's body. "To be honest? I don't have the faintest clue. I just know that I read about you and, suddenly, you were all I could think of. All I wanted. And I _always_ get what I want."

Before Sherlock could reply, Tony took him by surprise, surging upward and stealing his lips in a kiss. It was full of desperation and unadulterated want. It was completely unexpected but not unwanted, and Sherlock welcomed it with an open mouth and even more eager tongue. He sucked Tony's tongue into his mouth, massaging it thoroughly in a perfect representation of how he wished to fuck his body. The smaller man moaned, grinding his hips into the juncture of Sherlock's thighs. Already, both men were hard, their bodies awakening in the darkness.

Sherlock's hands tangled in Tony's hair while Tony's began to rip open the buttons on his jacket and then his Oxford shirt. Before long his hand was scratching down his naked chest until he found the fasten on his trousers. Releasing his mouth, Sherlock planted wet hot kisses down Tony's neck until a cool hand found his cock. He hissed in approval before biting down on the soft base of Tony's neck. Hard. So hard, in fact, that Tony cried out, his voice echoing erotically off the brick buildings that hid them from view.

Sherlock chuckled, the sound almost villainous, and felt Tony began to tremble. Now that he was privy to the genius's ploy, he was ready to take charge. He decided a change in authority was necessary so with a swiftness that surprised Tony, he flipped them so that he was now the one on the outside. Tony's hands were still gripping his throbbing member, stroking him slowly at first and then with more urgency. Groaning under the ministrations, Sherlock leaned forward and placed his lips against the soft flesh of Tony's ear, licking the lobe before whispering his intentions.

"On your knees, Iron Man," he commanded using one hand to push downward on the man's shoulder. Tony fell to his knees willingly, his hands unfortunately leaving Sherlock's straining cock in the process. That would be rectified shortly, for once he was settled, Sherlock withdrew his cock and held it to Tony's lips.

The billionaire licked his lips eagerly, clearly wanting nothing more than to take him inside his mouth. With a nod, Sherlock granted him permission to do as he pleased and then his mind checked out once more, but for an entirely different reason this time around. This time he had the beautiful cavern of Tony Stark's mouth to blame as he was sucked deep inside. A throaty moan left him as he braced himself with the brick wall before him. His hips began to move of their own accord, fucking Tony's perfect mouth repeatedly.

Tony took him like a warrior, relaxing his throat and allowing his long cock to slide as far as it could possibly go. He held fast to Sherlock's hips, aiding him in their mutual goal of his release. Tongue and lips moved over the silky surface, coating him in saliva and making his bollocks draw up tight. Sherlock knew he wouldn't last much longer, not like this anyway. He wanted more, needed more, but when he made to pull away, Tony stopped him. He kept him in place, forcing him to fuck his face with urgency.

Sherlock gave him what he wanted, if only because he wanted it too. His breathing became ragged, desperate pant, his head hung so he could watch his cock disappearing and then reappearing from Tony's skillful mouth. When the brilliant man's one hand left his hip to cup his sack and squeeze, he was gone. He cried out gutturally, his hips no longer under his own control. He spasmed into Tony's waiting mouth, the sound of Tony gulping down what he provided sending chills down his spine. The orgaasm went on for much longer than he was used to, and when he was finished, he smiled.

His cock slid from Tony's mouth, a trail of saliva and his cum following suit. With a swipe of the back of his hand, Tony cleared away the remnants before pushing to his feet. After staring at Sherlock for a contemplative moment, he reached out and helped button his shirt, never saying a word. As his breathing began to calm, his feverish mind cleared and Sherlock realized Tony was still unbearably aroused.

"You are still in need of your own release."

"Come home with me. Come back to Avengers Tower and spend the night and I'll let you do whatever you want to me, for as long a you wish." The proposition was similar to the one from earlier in the day, but that time Sherlock had declined.

Smirking, Sherlock found himself unable to find a feasible reason to answer in the negative this time. Licking his lips suggestively, Sherlock finished tucking himself back into his trousers and zipped the fly before grabbing Tony by the back of his neck and tugging him forward so that their lips were mere breaths away. His mysteriously colored eyes bore down into Tony's brown ones, flickering once to his kiss-swollen lips before returning to their previous focal point.

"If I join you, I'm top," he told him gruffy, his hips undulating against the smaller man. Tony whimpered, his still straining cock begging for release. Sherlock could feel the heat of it through the man's expensive trousers, similar to that which he so often wore.

"Yes," the man panted wantonly. "Anything you want… It's yours."

"It's a deal, Mr. Stark," Sherlock growled before forcibly pulling him in for another Earth shattering kiss that left them both breathless. "Now put that suit of armor back on and fly us back to your tower in the sky so I can properly fuck you."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Holmes," Tony breathily replied, staggering backwards and allowing the Iron Man suit to envelope him once more. He walked forward with purpose, taking Sherlock in his arms before shooting into the sky and back toward the Avengers Tower where they would lock themselves away for the next four days.


End file.
